Just So
by elsbian
Summary: Maura and Jane meet in a bar for the first time. Fluffy, smutty Rizzles - what could be better?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey. ****This is the first thing I've written in a long while and though it is** currently just a one-shot, I think I'd be happy to continue it if anyone wants. 

**The story is simple - Maura and Jane meet in a bar for the first time. Sexsexsexsexsex. Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

They met in a bar. From sober to tipsy, from tipsy to drunk, they danced together; their bodies twisting around each other; their hands roaming; their eye contact constant. The rest of the bar moved around them, a haze of sweaty dancers and loud music.

Fingers grazed over necks and tangled into hair, hips rolled against hips, mouths danced around each other like two opposite poles of a magnet never quite meeting.

"I want you to take me home with you."

Jane Rizzoli looked into the hazel eyes of the woman she had claimed as hers for the night. Maura, her name was – Maura Isles, Doctor of Forensic Pathology and soon to be Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts. Fancy titles for a fancy woman, Jane had thought. She had also thought that Maura's attire, albeit fancy, would almost certainly look better decorating her bedroom floor. So here she found herself – her arms wrapped around a beautiful honey blonde creature asking to be taken home with her.

Home is definitely where she would be taken. Home, the taxi, her porch; Jane would take her anywhere if she carried on moving her hips against hers _just so_.

Jane's hand moved to the side of Maura's face and she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Leaning down as her other hand slid round to Maura's ass and gave it a promising squeeze; Jane's lips hovered so teasingly close to Maura's ear, hot breath dancing over the skin of her neck.

"Dr. Maura Isles," she began, her hand taking its sweet time moving back up the dress and traipsing over exposed skin of the woman's back, "I would enjoy nothing more."

The cab ride, consisting entirely of wildly inappropriate physical exchanges coupled with disapproving glances from the chauffer, lasted ten minutes. Nine and a half minutes too long in Maura's opinion.

She wasn't entirely sure of how her first night out in the city had taken this turn. Perhaps it was the brunette's warm brown eyes (could be) or the way she laughed at all of Maura's attempts at jokes (quite possibly) or maybe, looking back, there is a conceivable chance that it had something to do with the fingers that hopped, skipped and danced over the flesh of her chest and stole their way to the back of her head, pulling her in for the most intense kiss she had ever shared with a stranger. Maybe.

Whatever the reason, Maura was glad she now found herself shooing away her chauffer with a hearty tip before being dragged up the steps to Jane's building. Her movement, once so graceful and eloquent, was now significantly less so as the fresh air met the alcohol in her system. Giggling, she fell slightly up the last step and clung to Jane's arm.

"Oh! Oh I am sorry!" she grinned as she closed her eyes and steadied herself. "I am normally so much more…" she paused and frowned momentarily. Jane smirked and unlocked the door while she waited for the remainder of that sentence. "So much more not drunk!" Maura finished her sentence with a proud smile and walked into the building with a little more confidence.

"I have no doubt of that." Jane slipped her hand back into Maura's with a grin and led her up the steps to her apartment. Letting them inside, Jane shut the door behind them and slipped off her jacket, all the while remaining inches from her woman.

Maura smiled her favourite smile and walked her fingers slowly up Jane's dress, over her breasts and to her chin, where she pulled her in for a soft kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut and Jane's jacket fell to the floor. She allowed herself to get lost in the quietness of the exchange before she began to move her lips against the brunette's. She felt hands move to her jacket and push it over her shoulders. She felt fingers glide up and down her arms. She felt teeth graze over her bottom lip.

She let out a small moan and that was all it took. What had begun as a slow, gentle kiss was now fire and lust and passion, and Maura was going to rip of that woman's clothes and fuck her right now against the wall, bedroom be damned.

She spun them around and pinned Jane against the door with a thud.

"Now then detective," she purred between kisses as she moved her hands behind her and pulled loose the tie that held her dress up. "Where shall we begin?"

She took a step back, her dress pooling around her ankles, and she felt satisfied that she had 100 percent of Jane's attention.

"Fuck me."

"Language," Maura scolded, though there was no denying that she felt Jane's words between her legs.

Wordlessly, Jane's gaze dragged over Maura's underwear clad body again; red lace. _So much red lace_. She growled and crashed her lips back against Maura's. She felt the honey blonde smile into the kiss before she deepened it, her tongue slipping between Jane's lips. Jane's hands touched every part of soft flesh they could.

"I hardly think it's fair that you are still clothed, Jane," Maura smirked. Her smirk swiftly turned to a gasp as Jane pawed roughly at her breasts.

"I hardly think it's fair that I'm not between your legs right now," Jane purred. Despite her words, she reached behind her back and unzipped the little black dress. Shimmying out of it, she smiled at Maura's appreciative gaze. She was thankful that she had opted for her nicer matching set for this evening. Ordinarily she would feel uncomfortable having another pair of eyes taking in her semi-naked body but tonight she felt only excitement. She supposed that it had something to do with the alcohol that still coursed through her body.

She moved back to Maura, pressing her lips to hers again. She tasted sweet and oh, they were so impossibly soft. She couldn't take it anymore. All of a sudden her hands were everywhere and Maura found herself sitting naked on the couch with Jane on her knees in front of her.

Jane's hands made light movements over Maura's thighs before moving to her lower back, pulling her hips closer to her face. She kissed. It was slow, at first; starting at Maura's knees, moving higher, her tongue leaving a wet trail in its wake. Her fingers moved to Maura's abdomen, her nails grazing the skin before creeping higher and finding her breasts.

Maura gasped, unable to focus on just one of Jane's unbearably slow and torturous actions. Her head fell back and a low moan escaped her lips as Jane teased her nipples and bit the inside of her thigh; it was hard but soft and rough but gentle and oh! how her mouth felt against her skin!

Maura's hands found the back of Jane's head and scratched what skin she could, tugging Jane closer as she pushed her hips forward. "Jane," she breathed, "please."

Needing no further encouragement, Jane's tongue dipped out and a low guttural moan sounded in her throat. Oh, that taste! She ran her tongue through the delicious wetness, her eyes closing as she listened to the sounds of Maura's desperate breaths filling the room.

The tip of her tongue found Maura's clit and she felt her hips thrust up. Her hands moved to pin Maura's waist to the couch as her tongue continued. Flicking, teasing, tasting. God, Maura felt so good against her mouth.

"Jane," Maura moaned, her voice weak and dripping with desire that Jane was all too willing to satisfy.

She snaked her arms beneath Maura's thighs and propped them onto her shoulders. She smiled, much preferring the access that this position gave her. With one final glance up at Maura's lust-filled eyes, she buried her face back between her legs and licked. Oh, she licked and she sucked and she fucked. Maura moaned; once, twice. She moved her tongue faster. Maura breathed her name. She pressed her tongue harder against her clit and changed the angle. Maura whimpered.

"Oh, fuck, Jane!"

Jane smiled and continued, her tongue flicking and circling, relentless in its mission to please. Maura's muscles began to tense beneath Jane's touch, her breathing ragged and desperate and her whimpers becoming more and more frequent until Jane stopped. Maura's eyes snapped open and she lifted her head to glare down at Jane.

"Jane."

Jane simply smirked and rose to her feet.

"Jane, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Maura's voice was filled with the kind of annoyance that only a horny woman denied of her orgasm can know.

Jane unhooked her own bra and stepped out of her panties. "Lie down."

There was a certain curiosity in Maura's eyes as she did as she was told. Jane climbed and sat atop of Maura, with one knee between her thighs. She leaned forward and kissed her, making sure to press herself against her sex as she did.

"Mmmm," Maura purred and pulled Jane closer, raising one leg to rest between Jane's thighs.

Jane moved; slowly, grinding against the softness that Maura had provided. Both women closed their eyes and let out breaths they were unaware they were holding. Maura moved her hands to Jane's breasts and brushed her thumbs over her nipples. Jane gasped and kissed Maura again. She rolled her hips faster, feeling her clit begin to throb with desperate need.

"Oh, fuck," she hissed against Maura's lips. Maura's finger moved to her own clit and she began to rub circles over herself. Her other hand gripped Jane's waist and moved her faster.

She could feel the electricity in every fibre of her body. The feeling of Jane pressed against her leg, so wet and warm and her movements so controlled; the feeling of her own finger slipping so wet over her pulsing cunt; the feeling of her orgasm building once more.

Capturing Jane's lips in a fiery kiss, she rubbed faster, in tight circles. She became aware of a thin sweat covering both their bodies. Jane's head dipped to Maura's neck, sucking hard. She felt the flesh heat up and she grazed her teeth over the area before planting a kiss there, all the while she rocked her hips and oh-!

"Oh fuuuuuck!" Jane's voice filled the room as she found that perfect angle. Oh fuck, how she needed release. Her movements sped up and she felt her muscles tighten. Then she opened her eyes for the first time in a while. She looked down between their bodies and marvelled at the sight of Maura touching herself while she rode her.

That was all it took.

Both women arched into each other, movements becoming erratic and wild as sweat clung to them.

"Oh, fuck, Maura!" Jane groaned and rode out her orgasm as she panted. She could feel Maura's hand still beneath her, though her body shook and shivered.

Maura laughed between heavy breaths and opened her clouded eyes to look at the satisfied woman who had now collapsed against her. She kissed her shoulder. "Language."

Jane grinned against Maura's neck as her heart pounded against her ribs. "I just- need-"

"Bed?" Maura questioned, exhaustion taking its toll on her body. She felt Jane nod against her and pushed gently at her. "Up you get then."

The two women crawled beneath the sheets naked, sweaty and satisfied. Jane's arm slipped around Maura's waist and pulled her body against hers. Closing her eyes, she allowed sleep to wash over her body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here! Sorry it took a little longer than expected, I had a presentation to do and a deadline to meet, and I've been too drunk to write for the past three nights. ****It's also quite short but I hope you'll all forgive me :-)**

**Chapter Two**

Maura woke slowly. Her eyes fluttered open only to be closed again immediately. The world was a very bright place in the morning.

Grimacing, she shifted in her bed. Or – perhaps - this was not her bed at all. She frowned and took notice of the body she held in her arms; of the unfamiliar feeling pillows beneath her head; of the spectacular ache in her head.

She opened her eyes fully and was greeted with the sight of a naked woman sleeping soundly. Oh. Events of the previous evening found their way back to her; drinking, dancing, kissing; drinking, dancing, fucking. Maura smiled and tightened her arm around Jane's waist. As quickly as the memories had come back, they fled along with every other conscious thought as she found herself staring down the barrel of a gun.

Jane's dreams had been erratic, at best. Dreams of a beautiful honey blonde smiling at her from across the bar; of approaching her and buying her a drink; of her arms wrapping around her waist. She had relaxed into the feeling but then- oh, but then they weren't in the bar anymore! It was too soft. Everything was soft, and the world was sideways. No, she was sideways! Was she lying down? She was lying down, and the honey blonde was still there, except she wasn't. Jane couldn't see her anymore, but that feeling, it was still there. The feeling tightened. The soft walls were getting closer. She couldn't breathe.

That was when Jane opened her eyes. The sight that received her was, to say the least, not what she was expecting.

Her gun had found its way into her hands and was pointed, rather alarmingly, at the beautiful honey blonde from her dream that she was apparently straddling. Was she still dreaming? Based on the horrified look on the woman's face, this was not a dream.

"Jane…"

_Maura. _

She blinked. She blinked again; several times, for good measure. Definitely not a dream. Definitely very much real. Definitely still making no effort to move the gun.

"Oh! Oh God! Maura, I'm so sorry!" She clambered off of her and stumbled as she set the gun down on the bedside table. "I- shit! Fuck, Maura-"

A breeze silenced her as it hugged her body.

Jane looked down at herself. "Oh Christ I'm naked."

Quick as a fox she was back beneath the sheets, mouth open as her heart pounded relentlessly against her ribs. She stared up at the ceiling; afraid to turn to look at Maura in case she found her gaze met with anger or, worse, fear.

Maura wordlessly sank back down into the sheets and joined Jane in staring. Seconds passed. Minutes passed. She wasn't sure how to approach what had just happened. She'd never been on the receiving end of a pointed gun before and if she was perfectly honest, she hadn't enjoyed it even a little bit.

Figuring it best not to continue laying in an awkward silence and make matters worse, Maura rolled onto her side and propped herself up on to her elbow. She looked at Jane – she had briefly wondered if Jane had often found herself aiming weapons at her lovers but changed her mind upon seeing that her face was in fact one of complete distress.

Maura leaned over and placed a gentle kiss to the corner of Jane's lips. She lingered there a while before placing another. Their eyes met. Their lips met. Their bodies met. They were fevered mess of stolen touches and tangled sheets; they were fire and passion and lust; they were horny as fuck.

If at any point Jane had had any inclination to ask Maura to leave, it dissipated when she felt two fingers slip inside her and a mouth press roughly to her neck and suck. She moaned; once when Maura's palm brushed over her swollen clit, twice when Maura's teeth grazed the hot red flesh on her neck, a third time when Maura's other hand moved to her nipple and rolled it between her fingers.

"Oh, fuck!" Jane's desperate voice filled the room as she gripped her sheets. Her back arched and she rolled her hips against Maura's hand, feeling the friction of her skin against her sex.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Maura smiled. Jane had such a way with words when she was in the throes of passion. She pumped her fingers harder, faster. She tasted the sweat that laced Jane's flesh, and then she kissed everywhere. Wet grazes down her neck, across her collarbones, back up to her earlobe. She nibbled softly and then not so softly, eliciting the most delicious sound from Jane's mouth.

Her lips met Jane's again and her tongue ghosted over Jane's bottom lip as she curled her fingers inside her, capturing another moan. She wanted to make Jane come - harder than any other lover had made her come, harder than she had ever made herself come. She angled herself until she felt Jane's muscles tighten around her and her hips rose from the bed to meet every thrust of fingers.

"Come for me, Jane." She growled into her ear as she rolled her palm against Jane's clit, over and over, rubbing with pressure that made Jane lose control.

"Ohhhh, Maura!" Jane gripped Maura's waist, keeping her close as she slammed her hips up against her hand and came. Her body felt like it was on fire. But oh, it was the most beautiful fire. She collapsed back onto the bed and everything that wasn't Maura's fingers became a haze. It wasn't until she felt Maura's hand slow that she became aware of soft kisses against her shoulder and her racing heart.

Maura smiled against Jane's skin before parting their bodies, rolling to the other side of the bed again. Jane's eyes were closed as she focussed on her breathing. As she calmed, she smiled a satisfied smile and turned to look at Maura.

"Good morning to you too," she breathed.

Maura returned the smile. "For future reference, you need not aim a gun at me to get me to fuck you."

Jane raised an eyebrow and her smile widened. "What makes you think I want to do this again?"

Maura feigned hurt and touched her hands to her heart. "Oh, you didn't like it? I guess I must have gotten the wrong impression. It's just the way you screamed my name-"

Jane lips crashed against Maura's. Maura briefly allowed herself to enjoy the kiss before she pushed Jane back onto the bed and rose from the sheets.

"I'm going to leave now."

Jane looked at her curiously and sat up. "You don't want that morning favour returned?"

Maura smiled. "No. You now owe me one orgasm. You can call me to arrange it." She winked and slipped away into the living room to find her clothes.

Still wearing a smile, Jane followed her, slipping on panties and a t-shirt on the way. When she entered the other room Maura had her dress back on, though Jane noticed she was tucking her underwear into her bag. Maura caught her gaze and shrugged with a smirk.

"So are you going to give me your number?" Jane asked, holding out her phone.

"Of course," Maura responded. She took the phone and quickly typed out her number and saved it. She handed it back to Jane and gave her a chaste kiss. "You had better call me, Detective."

All Jane could do was smile and nod as Maura turned and walked towards the door, her ass swaying in that perfect dress. One final exchange of knowing looks and Maura was gone. Oh, Jane was definitely going to be calling her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another short chapter, sorry. I figure it better to do slightly more frequent short updated than wait ages and update with a long one. Plus the lovely reviews keep me motivated :-)**

**To all the guests that I can't reply to - thank you very much! and to bvscagle - you have private messaging disabled so I can't reply to you either - thanks for the reviews and hopefully this chapter clears up your question :-)**

**Chapter Three**

Three days had passed since Jane's exceptional night with Maura. Jane, Frost and Korsak had solved a particularly nasty case concerning two murdered children and all they wanted now was a beer (or two, or eight) so here they were in the Dirty Robber. All three were exhausted but managed to muster the energy to make frequent trips to the bar.

"I still don't understand why it was he killed them," Korsak began, "I mean had been a father himself. Why would he take away somebody else's children knowing what it was like to have that happen?"

Jane grimaced and took a few long sips of her beer. "Can we not? I'm so done with that case now."

Frost smirked. "I'm with Jane on this one; tonight should be about one thing and one thing only."

Korsak and Jane both nodded. "Beer."

Frost nodded. "And tequila."

Slipping out of the booth, Frost left for the bar. Three minutes later he returned with ten shots of tequila.

Korsak and Jane both raised their brows. "Hey Frost, you ever pass your math exam?"

"Oh ha ha. Yes I did, thank you." He slid three shots to Jane and three shots to Korsak, keeping three for himself and leaving the last one in the middle of the table.

"Well this can only end well," Jane observed, "I mean, three shots each and then what – we fight to death for the last one?"

"We could have our own Hunger Games," Korsak laughed.

Both Frost and Jane turned to Korsak.

"What? I can't watch films now?"

Frost shook his head and smiled. "Just take your shots."

Jane frowned. "There's nothing to go with this? No game? Nothing? We're just drinking shots of tequila?"

"Jeez Frost, you didn't even bring the lime or salt!"

Frost smiled. "Bottoms up."

Two hours later and it was a wonder they were still conscious. They had each had their tequila shots, as well as a multitude of other shots and copious amounts of beer, and needless to say they were well beyond drunk.

"I think-" Jane hiccupped. "I'm going to call it a night."

Frost and Korsak both agreed and they said their goodbyes.

Ten minutes later, Jane was throwing money at the cab driver and crawling up the steps to her apartment.

She couldn't quite explain why it was she was laughing as she burst into her apartment and fell to the floor, but regardless there she found herself. She picked herself up with a giggle and stumbled her way over to the fridge where she cracked open another beer before falling onto her couch. She slipped her phone from her pocket and looked through her contacts. Why was her phone so damn blurry? She moved it closer to her face and continued scrolling.

She stopped when she reached Maura Isles. She smiled and sipped her beer before pressing call. Jane moved the phone to her hear and waited.

* * *

_Maura had been at the bar for an hour or so, declining offers of drinks and rides home from a number of men and women. She hadn't come here to get laid – she had just moved to the city and she was here to get a feel for the place and have a drink or two to take her mind off of the stress of unpacking. _

_She was just finishing off a SoCo on the rocks when she saw a woman sit at the other side of the bar. Oh, now this one was different. Dark brown hair, beautiful eyes to match, and a dress that was hugging her figure in so many wonderful ways. The woman looked up and caught her eye. Maura flashed a sexy smile and held the eye contact until the woman looked away and smiled into her beer. _

_Slipping off of her chair, Maura made her way over to the woman and took a seat beside her. _

"_Can I get you anything?" she offered._

_The woman looked at her. Maura wasn't oblivious to her gaze travelling the length of her body, drinking her in. She had seen dark eyes deepen before the woman responded._

"_Sure." _

_Maura flagged the bartender. "I'll have a glass of your finest white wine and-" She paused and turned to the woman._

"_Double vodka and coke, thanks."_

_As the bartender poured their drinks, Maura turned back to the woman._

"_So what's your name?" she asked. _

"_Jane," she responded. "Jane Rizzoli."_

_Maura held out her hand. "Maura Isles."_

_Jane smiled and shook her hand. _

"_Would you like to dance with me, Jane Rizzoli?" Maura asked. Jane watched her for a few moments and Maura cocked her head and smiled with a questioning look._

_Jane regarded Maura a second longer and then nodded, taking Maura's hand in her own. Maura slid some notes across the bar and they each took their drinks, moving onto the dance floor._

"_So what do you do, Jane?" Maura enquired, placing a hand on Jane's waist as they began to move. She was taller than Maura had expected though with her heels on she stood only an inch or so shorter._

"_I'm a homicide detective," Jane responded, with a half-smile, "And this is where you make a cheap joke about me using my handcuffs on you."_

_Maura laughed and looked into her eyes with a seductive smile, her fingers making light movements over Jane's hip. "What makes you think that it'll be me asking that question?"_

_Jane responded by downing her drink, placing the empty glass on a nearby surface and moving her hands to cup Maura's cheeks. Maura had no time to react as she was pulled to meet Jane's lips. For a long while, nothing else existed to Maura. There were no people dancing around them; there were no people at the bar; hell, there was no bar. The roof of this building could be torn off by a hurricane, she could be hit by a tidal wave, she could be buried 20 feet deep in snow; she would be none the wiser if this woman's mouth remained on hers._

_The contact left her. She opened her eyes and was met with a satisfied smile._

"_Oh, it'll be you," Jane said, moving her hands back to Maura's waist._

_All Maura could do was smile as they continued to dance, hips moving together as hands roamed._

"_So what do you do?" Jane asked._

_Maura hesitated. "I'm a Doctor of Forensic Pathology and soon to be Chief Medical Examiner of Massachusetts. I'll be working at Boston Police Department."_

"_We're going to be working together?"_

"_It seems that way," Maura said, "Is that a problem?"_

"_Only if you want me to keep my hands off you in the work place," Jane smirked._

_Vvvvvvp. Vvvvvvp. Vvvvvvp. _

Jane disappeared.

_Vvvvvvp. Vvvvvvp. Vvvvvvp. _

The bar around her dissolved.

_Vvvvvvp. Vvvvvvp. Vvvvvvp. _

Maura opened her eyes.

_Vvvvvvp. Vvvvvvp. Vvvvvvp. _

She turned her head and saw her phone ringing. A frown crept onto her lips as she saw it was an unknown number. The fact that it was 2am also raised a few flags but despite this she sat herself up and answered.

"Maura Isles," she said in the best phone voice she could muster after being woken.

"_Heeeeeeeeeeey!" _

A female voice. Maura hesitated. "Hello?"

"_Maura! Maura it's me!"_

A low and very slurred female voice. Maura knew that voice though was now amused by the caller's obvious intoxication and thought she'd enjoy herself. "Who is 'me'?"

"_Maaaaaaaaaur! You know! It's meeeeeee! Jaaaane!"_

Maura smiled. She was getting drunk called! She'd never had this before. "Hi Jane."

"_Hey, so,"_ Jane paused and hiccupped, _"so I wondered,"_ pause, hiccup, _"if you wanted to come round."_

"Jane, while I am flattered that I'm getting 'booty called' at 2am-"

_"So you'll come round?"_

Maura stifled an amused laugh and ran her fingers through her hair. "Jane, I can't. It's 2am."

Jane didn't answer. Maura tried again. "I have to be up early."

No response. "Call me tomorrow?" Maura suggested. Silence. "Jane?"

Maura frowned. Either Jane had passed out, which Maura suspected was not only plausible but likely, or something had happened. She could just about remember Jane's address and at the very least she knew which house it was if she could find her way to the correct road…

She remembered the way Jane had simultaneously manoeuvred herself out of Maura's embrace, grabbed her gun and flipped herself on top and aimed. In her sleep. Maura shook her head and hung up the phone. Sinking back down into her sheets and sighing to herself, Maura closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. Jane would be fine and with any luck, Maura would receive a call tomorrow at a more appropriate hour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this has taken so long, been busy with travelling and revision and stuff. Super fun as you can imagine. Also, if anyone has any suggestions for where they think the story is going or where they'd like it to go, I'm open to anything. Anyway, enjoy :-)**

**Chapter Four**

She remembered a beer; several beers, in fact. She remembered three tequila shots. She paused. Four tequila shots. Four tequila shots, two vodka shots, another beer… after that, Jane gives up. Perhaps the drinks that followed were best left forgotten. Then there was the end of the night - she remembered saying goodbye to Korsak and Frost (drinking the rest of her beer), calling a cab (whilst ordering another beer), getting home (getting another beer from the fridge). She remembered… oh.

Jane sat bolt upright in bed. If she hadn't just remembered phoning Maura, she was sure she would have felt the thunder in her head. She scrambled for her phone and frantically opened up her recent calls.

2:07AM, Maura Isles.

Dropping her phone in the sheets, Jane groaned and fell back against her pillows. "Jane, you complete ass."

She allowed herself several minutes of self-pity before she reached for her phone again, ready to salvage as much of her dignity as she could. Maybe there was a thread there.

Cringing, she raised the phone to her ear and waited.

"_Hello you."_

Upon hearing the amused tone of Maura's voice, Jane groaned again and let her head fall into her palm.

"_You know it's six in the morning, right?"_

Jane quickly looked at her screen. "Oh god damnit. Maur, I am so sorry! I can call back later."

Christ, she had phoned to save the situation, not drive herself deeper into the hole she'd created for herself.

"_Don't worry about it; I've been up for a while. I have papers to fill out for my new position."_

"That sounds thrilling," Jane replied.

"_Oh it is! There's a question regarding all of my skills and abilities as a pathologist and-"_

Jane closed her eyes and smiled as Maura continued to speak about her papers and all the different questions. She'd never known anyone to sound quite so animated about paperwork.

"_Why are you laughing?"_

"I'm sorry, Maura, you just sound so cute."

She grimaced. "I just mean that, well, you're filling out paperwork. You shouldn't be excited."

"_Why not?"_

Jane could practically hear Maura's head cocking to the side.

"Don't worry. Anyway, I'll let you get on with it. I just called to apologise for the phone call last night. Well, this morning I guess." She paused and waited hopefully to be forgiven.

"_That's the only reason you called?"_

Jane frowned. That was not the response she was expecting – a hearty 'fuck off' perhaps, or maybe a simple yet resentful 'that's fine', but not that. "What do you mean?"

"_I was hoping you'd phone to arrange a better time for me to come round."_

Jane grinned. She couldn't complain about that answer. Granted she had no recollection of inviting Maura around last night but there was no way that she was about to question her on that.

"_I mean, you do owe me, and I've been pretty stressed about moving house and getting a new job. I could use a release."_

Feeling her body heat up, Jane took a deep breath. That sultry tone would be the death of her. "Would you like to come round for dinner tonight?"

She could hear Maura's smile in her voice.

"_Sure, do I need to bring anything?"_

"Just your fine self."

"_And what time do I need to bring my fine self to your house?"_

Jane thought briefly. She had work today but there were no particularly daunting cases. "Is seven good for you? And do you remember where I live?"

"Seven is perfect. And no, I don't."

Jane tells Maura her address and they both say goodbye. Flopping back into her pillows, Jane decides to sleep through the headache that she has now become all too aware of.

Closing her eyes, she feels content in the knowledge that she is going to have brilliant sex tonight.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP-

An arm swings out of bed and smacks the alarm clock onto the floor.

"Damnit."

Work had been quiet and Jane was counting down the minutes until she was free to go home and get ready. She hadn't decided what she was going to cook and while she wasn't convinced the food was an overly important factor, she wasn't about to leave Maura starving. She smiled. She was going to be satisfying Maura's hunger in so many ways this evening.

"Who are you banging tonight?" Frost sat down at his desk and smirked at Jane.

Jane looked up and shot him a look. Initially that was enough for him to drop it but after a grand total of three seconds he was back on the case.

"Come on Janie, who's the lucky guy?"

"If you ever call me Janie again I will hit you so hard that you'll consider yourself the luckiest guy in the world if another woman so much as glances at you."

Jane rose to her feet and stared at the clock. 5:59. Three…

"All I'm saying is that he must be pretty special if you're this eager to get to him."

Two…

"Is he a badass?"

One…

_VOOP VOOP VOOP._

6:00 and her phone was ringing. Jane groaned and slipped it from her pocket and answered.

"Rizzoli."

"_Jane we've got a case. A body has been found in the park."_

Jane closed her eyes and held her face in her palm. "Are you serious, Korsak? I can't. I have a thing."

"_I'm 100% serious and I don't care if you have a thing. Get down here, now!"_

Jane mashed the end call button and sighed. All she wanted was a quiet day ending with dinner and sex. Instead she was going to be working through the night. Scrolling through her contacts she phoned Maura and braced herself to explain the situation.

"_Hello Detective."_

Oh god she sounded so perfectly flirty. "Hi, Maura, I…"

"_Are you alright Jane?"_

Rip off the band-aid. "Maura, I'm going to have to cancel tonight, I have a case."

Jane held her breath and waited for Maura's response. Silence. Damnit, was she really that angry? She couldn't even speak?

"Maura?"

There was another brief moment of silence before Maura's voice spoke up again._ "That's fine." _

"It's not fine. I'm sorry, I can't get out of this and I would so much rather be with you but-"

"_Jane, it's fine. I have things to do anyway. Another time."_

"Okay… yeah, another time."

Fantastic. Maura now thought Jane was making up excuses and would now not be interested in seeing her again - work had successfully fucked up another of her relationships. She could feel Frost staring at her as she picked up her keys and jacket and strode out of the bullpen. She was going to solve the fuck out of this case.

Maura was growing more nervous by the second. She'd often found herself worrying about social situations before but usually they involved large groups of people, as opposed to dinner with a woman she'd slept with. Dates weren't generally nerve wracking experiences for her. She was aware that she often ruined them in her own special way ("your frequent wincing and inability to pick up your cutlery without dropping it could suggest that you have carpal tunnel syndrome, would you like me to take a look?") but regardless, she knew that they were people she most likely would not see again and therefore if the date went badly she could easily move on.

She supposed that could be the reason that she now felt so nervous about going to Jane's for dinner. Obviously the prime motive for going was to have sex rather than eat food but she also knew that she would soon be working with Jane on a daily basis and any miscommunications or bad feelings could easily affect their work.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she sighed and brushed down the dress she had put on; red, busty, and tight in the right places, but perhaps a little too dressy. Was that was Jane would want? Dressy? Or would she be expecting Maura to be wearing jeans? She groaned and unzipped the dress, slipping out of it and hanging it back into the wardrobe. Combinations of jeans and tops and dresses and heels were attempted before she finally achieved what she wanted.

Clad in tight denim jeans, a red 3/4 sleeve top that accentuated every curve of her torso and matching red heels, she smiled; if this didn't get Jane's approval, she didn't know what would. She slipped on a black jacket and grabbed her bag and went downstairs. As she selected a bottle of red wine from her collection, her phone rang. Checking the caller ID, she smiled.

"Hello Detective."

"_Hi, Maura, I…"_

Maura frowned. Jane sounded different; hesitant, distracted. "Are you alright Jane?"

"_Maura, I'm going to have to cancel tonight, I have a case."_

Oh. She didn't want Maura round tonight after all. Perhaps Maura had been too forward, or just not what Jane was looking for, or she was seeing someone else, or-

"_Maura?"_

Maura stopped thinking and took a breath. "That's fine."

"_It's not fine. I'm sorry, I can't get out of this and I would so much rather be with you but-"_

Well she certainly sounded sincere then. Maura wondered if Jane really did have a case, but figured it wouldn't be difficult to find out. "Jane, it's fine. I have things to do anyway. Another time."

"_Okay… yeah, another time."_

Maura hung up and smiled. She wasn't annoyed, disappointed, upset – just determined. She took a deep breath and slipped the bottle wine and her phone into her bag and left the house.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry if any of this is completely incoherent wank, I am very drunk rn and I just don't know what I'm doing. With any luck this is okay though! Thanks again for all your reviews, special thanks to the ones I can't reply to. You all make my day :)**

**(p.s. I am still open to suggestions. To the guest that said they wanted to see Maura called into work with Jane - that was a fab idea and I totally used it, thank you!)**

**Chapter five**

The park was cold, damp and so far from the evening she had planned that she found herself angry at the victim for even being here – who did they think they were, enjoying an evening stroll through the park?! She had been one second from heading out of the station, one hour from seeing Maura, and one hour and one second from getting laid. She spent every day of her life giving peace to the family and friends of the deceased and protecting those around her, and the one night she wants to get home and bang a hot woman, someone dies. There really was no justice in the world.

There were members of the forensics teams and police department bustling around by their cars but none seemed to be at all focussed on the body that lay in the middle of the grass.

Jane and Frost ducked beneath the crime scene tape and approached the victim.

"Korsak, what've we got?"

"Caucasian female, probably between 25 and 30, with severe lacerations to the stomach, hands, and arms. No ID so we'll have to wait until we can run her prints. Looks like a dog attack but we can't be sure. We won't know anything until we get her back to the morgue but our ME isn't here and isn't answering his calls."

Jane crouched down to take a closer look at the body. "There's bruising and swelling around the cuts… most of which look like self-defence wounds."

"We've arranged for another ME to take the case since Pike isn't answering, but for now we have to assume that this wasn't just a random dog attack."

Jane rose to her feet and nodded at Korsak. "So where do we begin? We got any leads?"

"Once evidence has processed the vic's phone, Frost can start taking a look ."

"Great, when's our ME getting here?"

"Should be any minute, she said she was already in her car."

Jane's eyes widened. "She?"

It couldn't be… could it be? Maura said she was going to be joining the BPD but- oh, God! Jane was vaguely aware that she was staring as Maura pulled up and got out of her car. She was still staring when Korsak and Frost introduced themselves. She was still staring when Maura turned to her and held her hand out.

"Detective...?"

Maura had been determined to have Jane one way or another this evening. She hadn't quite expected that that 'way' would involve her starting her new position two weeks early. Yet, despite any expectations, here she found herself; standing before the very woman she desired, albeit in a much different situation to the one she had imagined. She looked good, so good! For a brief moment she was reminded of the Jane she had woken up to – the one pointing a gun to her head – and smiled.

Jane closed her mouth and swallowed. Those jeans. Those damn jeans with those heels and that red top and those breasts. She dragged her gaze away from Maura's outfit and to her face. Oh she looked so innocent and yet so seductive; the way her eyes were meeting hers with that enthusiastic smile, and those dimples, and- damnit, how was she doing this?!

Korsak laughed to himself. "Dr. Isles this is Detective Jane Rizzoli. She's not normally so slow. Guess she must be stricken by having another female around. Frost, show Dr. Isles the body, I'll be by the car."

Jane snapped out of her lust-consumed thoughts and shook Maura's hand. "Maura- Sorry, Dr. Isles. Yeah, hi. I'm Jane- Rizzoli- Detective Rizzoli- just look at the body."

Jane cringed at her own obvious display of infatuation and took her hand back, running her fingers through her hair as she joined Frost and Maura.

Maura pulled on her gloves and bent down beside the body, gently examining a few wounds. "Caucasian female, lacerations to the arm indicates that she defended herself against an attack by something resembling a canine species."

"So it was a dog?" Jane asked in a weak attempt to make it appear as though she was paying attention to the case rather than the way that top was dipping just below the acceptable point for work.

Maura shook her head. "Not necessarily. It's remarkably easy to fake a dog attack with the right tools so I'm not going to come to any conclusions until I've done the post mortem."

Maura stood and smiled at Jane. "Did you have any plans this evening, Detective?"

Hesitant in returning the smile, Jane cocked her head a little and glanced at Frost who was smirking at her. "I had a thing."

"A thing?" Maura repeated, her smile widening.

Jane hoped, nay, _prayed_ that Frost wouldn't say anything. Alas, as with most of her hopeless wishes, Frost opened his mouth.

"She had a date planned with a guy," Frost offered, wearing a smile that only the devil himself could match.

Maura acted surprised. "Oh, a date? With whom, Detective?"

Jane glared at Frost. "Frost, didn't you have somewhere to be?"

Frost shook his head. "Nope, nothing to do until evidence has processed that phone-"

Jane's hand moved to her gun. "No, I'm pretty sure you had somewhere to be."

She watched as Frost considered his options.

"Well, er- goodbye, Dr. Isles. I'll probably see you later back at the station."

"Goodbye, Detective Frost. It was a pleasure meeting you!"

Frost smiled and nodded before joining Korsak by his car.

A silence found its way into their midst and neither Jane nor Maura quite knew what to say to break it. The chill of the park, the dead woman beside them, and the countless officers that were bustling around them certainly didn't help the situation either.

"Did you want a lift back to the station?" Jane asked, an air of nervousness to her voice.

"I drove here," Maura answered. She couldn't say she wasn't disappointed that she'd driven. She would have enjoyed taking up Jane on that offer; a perfect chance to get her on her own and steal a kiss or two.

"Oh." Jane responded quietly. Another few seconds of silence crept its way up but Jane kept it at bay. "You look nice, by the way. That outfit for me?"

Maura smiled. "Thank you, and yes. You like it?"

"Mmm," Jane purred, "But I have to say, I think I'd prefer it off."

"Why Jane, are you being in appropriate in the workplace?" Maura stepped a little closer, her body now just a few inches from Jane's.

Jane licked her lips and smiled. "Did you want me to stop?"

Hesitantly, Maura shook her head and held Jane's gaze. God she wanted to kiss her right now .She wanted to pounce on her and kiss her so hard she saw stars; kiss her until she had her begging to be fucked.

"We should head back. I'll see you there."

Readapting to reality, Maura nodded. Jane had taken a step back and was looking a little flustered, to say the least. "I'm just going to have another look at the body. Come and see me, when I'm back?"

She looked at the brunette expectantly – she knew damn well Jane wasn't about to say no to that.

"Sure."

Smiling, Jane walked off to her car and climbed in. She looked over to where Maura had resumed her position at the victim's side, her body hugged by the deliciously tight clothing she was wearing. Not wanting to bang Maura senseless every time she moved was going to be tough.

Maura sat at her desk, head lowered as she wrote up notes from the post mortem. Today was her first day working at the Boston Police Department – not her first official day, but her first day within the building actually doing work. It felt good to be back amongst the dead. She knew how morbid she sounded but she couldn't help but miss their simplicity – their silent truthfulness. Detective Korsak had visited her, along with Detective Frost. She had met them both at the crime scene a few hours prior but they had come to introduce themselves properly as well as find out about more about the victim now that she'd examined it properly and run some tests.

"Maura…" a low voice from the other side of the room startled Maura from her file. "I'm sorry, I knocked but you didn't answer."

Maura looked up with her a smile. She knew that voice oh so well.

Jane watched as Maura's head cocked to the side, her smile widening. Had she been that adorable a few hours ago? No, she'd just been absolutely smoking hot.

"Hello Jane."

Jane took a few steps into the room, turning her case file in her hand.

"I wanted to, um-" She stopped and closed her eyes briefly with a face that was somewhere between a smile and a cringe. "This feels so strange."

"It does." Maura rose from her chair and moved to the front of her desk, leaning back against it. "So what can I do for you, Detective?"

Her eyes travelled lazily up the length of Maura's body, though she hadn't forgotten any inch of those calves… or those thighs… or those breasts. Oh, those breasts. Her gaze lingered just a second longer before meeting Maura's knowing smirk.

"Nothing," she began, slowly closing the distance between them, "But there are a few things I'd like to do for you."

She hadn't come down here to kiss Maura. She hadn't come down here to lift Maura onto her desk and rip off her panties. She hadn't come down here to fuck Maura senseless. But then, she always had enjoyed the thrill of the unexpected.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up, had my first/last/only exam of the year. My first year of uni is official over! Woo! Anyway, this chapter consists entirely of smut and fluff so sorry but not sorry :-) Thanks again to all the reviews, including all the guests who I can't reply to! :-)**

**OHOHOH and I accidentally replied to a couple of reviews twice, once when they were first submitted and again just now because I'd forgotten I'd ever replied. Sorry about that! **

**Chapter six**

Maura knew that the logistics of this didn't quite piece together – the door was not locked, they were not hidden in any way, shape or form, and yet with her fingers wound through Jane's hair holding her against her sex, Maura felt nothing but unabashed pleasure (and if she was going to be honest, the idea of being caught only served to turn her on even more).

"Oh fuck, Jane!"

"_Language_," Jane scolded playfully as she circled her tongue around Maura's swollen clit.

"Shut up," Maura breathed, rolling her hips against Jane's face. "Oh God!"

Her body began to tense as she felt Jane's fingers move faster inside her, slipping and rubbing and hitting that spot inside her that made her see stars.

"Jane, oh God, right there!"

She threw her head back, her back arching as her body burned, skin tingling with anticipation. With every torturous drag of Jane's tongue between her legs, conscious thoughts scattered and her fevered breaths became indistinguishable from her moans.

"Come for me, Maura."

Maura's fingers wound tighter in Jane's hair as she cried out, her orgasm washing over her body, body shaking and muscles burning. She had no time to think as Jane rose to her feet and captured her lips in a clumsy, desperate kiss. Maura sighed into Jane's mouth and pulled her closer, their bodies warm against each other. Maura was sure that Jane would be able to feel her heart through their clothes.

"We should stop, we have work to do," Maura breathed between kisses, her hands moving to Jane's shoulders. She allowed herself a few more moments to enjoy the kiss before she gently pushed Jane back half a step. Resting her head against Jane's chest, she sighed and smiled, still able to hear her racing pulse in her ears.

Jane kissed Maura's head before taking a step back. Maura looked up and their eyes met. Jane could see everything in Maura's eyes; the tenderness, the fascination, the desire. All it took was that brief moment of raw openness between them and Jane felt her heart skip a beat.

_Oh God no, Jane. She is your colleague. Casual sex is one thing but you are not going to start actually crushing on this woman._

She opened her mouth to speak but found no words.

_Stop staring at her you dumbass._

Maura's head cocked to the side.

_Not the adorable head tilt, damn it!_

"Are you alright, Jane?"

"I'm fine, I just-" She looked away, unable to continue looking into those eyes. "I've got to go back upstairs."

Maura didn't have any time to respond – Jane was already walking out of the door, leaving her sat on her desk wearing panties around her ankles and a look of confusion on her face.

Jane strode back into the bullpen after taking a much needed trip to the women's bathroom to pull herself together. The cold water had been refreshing but had done little to help her increasing anxiety. The idea of having a crush on someone again made her feel sick – she was not a teenager damn it!

"Hey Jane, where have you been?" Frost asked as Jane took her seat at her desk.

"What? Nowhere. Downstairs. The morgue. I was getting an update from Maura- Dr. Maura-" She cringed. "Dr. Isles. I was getting an update from Dr. Isles."

She made a point of not looking at Frost, already painfully aware of the look he would be wearing. It seemed her life was becoming an eternal struggle of avoiding eye contact with co-workers.

"Did she have anything?"

_A mind blowing orgasm._

"Nope."

She ignored the fact that she hadn't even asked for an update while she was in the morgue and instead smiled at the thought of Maura's lips pressed against hers and her dress hitched up her thighs and- _damnit, Jane! Stop! _

Burying herself in work was normally the way she went when she wanted to keep her mind off of something and she had no doubt it would continue to be a successful distraction. She reached for the case file on the dog attack but stopped when she realised it wasn't there. With a frown, she finally looked over to Frost.

"Hey, have you seen the case file?"

Frost shook his head. "I've been busy going through the phone that forensics pulled from the scene."

Jane's brow furrowed before suddenly it hit her. One brief flashback and she remembered exactly where the file was – sprawled across Maura's floor, lost during her journey from the door to the desk.

_Damnitdamnitdamnitdamnitdamnit._

"Oh, hey Dr. Isles. You got something for us?"

Jane's eyes widened when she felt pressure on the back of her chair. She swallowed and turned with the most relaxed smile she could muster when the woman she'd just fucked was back in her personal space, leaning on her chair and being all attractive.

"Just Detective Rizzoli's case file," Maura looked to Jane with a smile, "You left it in my office."

For a second, Jane only returned the gaze. She said nothing. She didn't smile. She just looked. Her body was tense and her heart was apparently having a party in her chest while she found herself unable to think coherently. Every other thought was clouded by images of Maura's body pressed against hers; of her lips on her skin; of her moans filling the room. After a few seconds, Jane broke the gaze and gestured to her desk. "You can just leave it there, thanks."

Maura's face flashed brief confusion at Jane's sudden apparent hostility but she quickly fixed her smile and looked to Frost.

"Have you had any luck with the phone, Detective Frost?"

Frost shrugged and shook his head. "It's only got a simple four digit lock code so it wasn't difficult to get in to but she has no texts or calls; it looks as though it was wiped before we got to it."

"So it's definitely looking more suspicious now," Jane responded, turning in her chair to face Maura, "Maura, did you get the results back from the prints yet?"

Maura looked down into the warm brown eyes that stared up at her, filled with curiosity. It confused Maura that Jane's demeanour had changed so abruptly and she was unsure what to make of it. She had never been particularly adept at reading situations so it was entirely possible that she had misread Jane earlier. There was no harm in checking…

"I should have them back in an hour or so, I can page you when I have them if you want to come downstairs and get them."

Her words alone were purely work related. Hell, even the manner in which they were spoken suggested nothing. The only giveaway as to the connotation behind what was said was the subtle brush of Maura's fingers over Jane's shoulder and Jane found herself, against her better judgement, smiling and nodding.

"Sure."

Jane's sweaty, satisfied and very naked body slumped against Maura's as she released a heavy breath and smiled.

A week had passed since their first day working together, and not a single day had passed where they hadn't found some excuse to see each other for a quick fuck at least once. Their lunch breaks had become drives to Jane's apartment, their after-work drinks had turned into trips to Maura's house, their weekends off had turned into 48 hours of cuddling, fucking and eating takeout food in bed. The constant sex had done nothing to stop the impending crush on the doctor and had in fact served only to heighten what she was feeling, but she'd be damned if she was going to stop doing this.

She was unsure as to what Maura's feelings for her were, whether she felt the same or if this was only sex to her, but she was unwilling to find out. She enjoyed what they had – in company they kept it professional and avoided acting like anything other than colleagues, but when they were alone they became something more; something that couldn't be defined by any label Jane could come up with. She was enjoying it. She was happy.

She felt Maura's arm drape over her stomach and her fingers trace light patterns over her skin and she smiled, closing her eyes and kissing the top of her head.

Closing her eyes had soon become her favourite thing to do when they lay together like this. Every other sense became heightened to an extent that so frequently took her breath away; the sounds of Maura's soft breaths and beating heart, the scent of Maura's hair filling her lungs, the feeling of Maura's fingers dancing so delicately across her belly, grazing her ribs, and slipping back down between her legs.

"You are perpetually horny," Jane laughed.

"I'm quite sure I have no idea what you're talking about," Maura replied innocently, her hand retreating to their position on Jane's abs as she brought herself closer to the side of Jane's body.

"Mhmm," Jane agreed with a smile as Maura planted hot, wet kisses against her neck.

"You don't believe me?" Maura whispered softly against Jane's ear, giving her lobe a playful bite.

"You're not nearly as convincing as you think you are," Jane breathed, feeling a shiver run through her spine at the intensity of Maura's voice.

"Am I not?" Maura bit a little harder on Jane's neck, hearing her breath hitch in her throat. She smiled before removing herself entirely from the warmth of Jane's body and rolling to the other side of the bed, lying on her back and gliding her hands down the length of her body and between her parted thighs. "I guess if you don't feel the same then I'll just…"

Jane stared with an open mouth and jet black eyes. "I- oh- oh _God_."

She watched Maura's head tilt back and her back arch, her own heart pounding in her chest as she watched the slow teasing movements of Maura's fingers and listened to those delicious wet sounds as they slipped in and out and circled and rubbed and fucked.

Maura's hips began rolling up into her hands as her breathing became increasingly more erratic and the pace of her fingers sped up and slowed and sped up again, and within seconds she was moaning and she was twitching and she was breathing Jane's name with her eyes closed and her lips parted in that way that Jane _just loved_.

In one fell swoop Jane was on top of Maura, swallowing her moans in a kiss more intense and filled with more desire than Jane knew possible. Maura's body was thrusting up against hers and she pinned her to the bed with her hips, her hands cupping Maura's face and holding her against her lips while she came.

Their kiss slowed as Maura rode out her orgasm, her body gradually coming to a rest beneath Jane's.

"Maura," Jane breathed, her hands still holding Maura's face, "You are…"

"Perpetually horny?" Maura suggested.

Jane laughed and kissed her again. "Yes. And I love it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the slow update (again). I was moving house so was busy busy busy. Schedule should be back to normal now though! :)**

**Chapter seven**

"_I swear, I obviously didn't raise you right!"_

Jane twitched in her sleep.

"_Why are there pizza boxes everywhere?!"_

Jane groaned and rolled over and nestled herself deeper into the warmth of the body beside her.

"JANE RIZZOLI YOU TELL ME WHY ON EARTH THERE IS UNDERWEAR HANGING OFF YOUR LAMPSHADE."

Jane's eyes snapped open when she realised that the voice travelling through from the living room was a) her mother's, and b) no longer in the living room.

Frantically grabbing at every bit of bedding she could reach, she tugged it over herself and Maura, who was now staring in horror at Jane's mother. The look was most certainly reciprocated as Angela took in everything before her; her daughter naked in bed with another woman, who she was fairly confident she'd seen around the station a few times that week.

"Ma, I hate to make a shitty situation worse, but could you close the door? Preferably from the other side…?"

Angela looked a moment longer before cringing, shaking her head and leaving the room, the door shutting behind her.

"Oh my god," Jane breathed the second the door was closed, "That could not have been any worse."

"I think it could have. I mean we could have actually been having sexual inter-"

"Not now Maura," Jane shrunk back into the pillows and sighed heavily. "What do I tell her?"

Maura frowned. "Why would you need to tell her anything? She obviously knows what's going on."

Jane turned to Maura. "So my mother _obviously knows_ that I took a woman home from a bar two weeks ago and she _obviously knows_ that we've had sex almost every day since and how could she NOT know that we're now working together as well?!"

"It's possible that she is unaware of the last point but unlikely as I have been to the café numerous times-"

"Maura!"

"What?" Maura pouted at Jane.

"You are so frustrating sometimes," Jane sighed as she dragged herself up from the pillows and out of bed. Walking over to her drawers, she pulled out some sweats and her BPD t-shirt and slipped them on.

"I'm going to go and talk to my mother," Jane stole a quick glance at the clock; 6AM. "Get dressed in case my ma comes back in."

Maura yawned in response and fell back against the pillows.

Jane smiled and shook her head as she left the room.

Quietly closing her bedroom door behind her, she looked at her mother.

Angela was stood at the sink washing up the week's worth of dishes that had built up during Maura's stay.

Not entirely sure of how to explain to her mother who exactly Maura was, she simply watched her mother scrub at plates and bowls.

"Ma-" she began hesitantly.

"No, Jane."

Jane frowned. "What?"

Angela placed the clean bowl she was holding onto the draining board and dropped the cloth into the sink.

"No, Jane – please don't feel like you have to explain this to me." Angela looked to her daughter. "I've seen that woman before, haven't I?"

Nodding, Jane leaned back against the wall. "She's the new M.E. at the station, but ma, I-"

Angela shushed her daughter. "Stop it, Jane. You are an adult woman. I'm not going to pretend that I understand how you've fallen into bed with her after a week of working together but it's none of my business what you do in your own home."

Jane let out a deep breath and looked away. "We met two weeks ago, actually. At a bar…"

Angela thought over what her daughter had said for a few seconds before nodding. "Now that I can understand."

"Ma!"

"What?! How do you think I met your father? Oh, that man could dance…"

"Damnit Ma, stop!" Jane laughed and ran her fingers through her hair.

She wasn't sure how she expected this conversation to go, but this definitely wasn't it. She never had any reason to believe her mother would frown upon her sleeping with women, nor did she have any reason to believe that her mother would have an issue with her sleeping with people she met at work or bars. But then equally, she never expected her mother to walk into her bedroom in the morning while she was naked in bed with one of those people. Which raised an excellent point – what in the hell was her mother doing here, anyway?

Jane turned back to her mom and frowned. "Ma, why are you even here?"

Angela shrugged. "You haven't called me in two weeks and I've barely seen you at the café. Now I see why. Are you at least going to let me meet her properly?"

Jane cringed at the idea but at this point it could only improve things. "Sure, gimme a sec." She turned to open her bedroom door before pausing briefly and pointing her finger at her mother. "6AM is never an appropriate time to come round to check up on me."

Jane re-entered the bedroom to find Maura stood in front of the mirror palming out creases in her clothes from the previous night.

"Maura, my ma wants to say hi to you."

Maura turned and looked down at herself. She looked presentable by anybody else's standards, that much she knew, but her own personal preferences for her aesthetics left her feeling a little disheartened by the black skirt and red shirt she had worn to work yesterday.

"You look fine," Jane said, "You're not going on a date with my mother, you're just saying hi."

Maura frowned. "I don't want to make a bad impression!"

"The last time she saw you you weren't wearing any clothes at all so I'd say this is an improvement, now get your ass out there," Jane said, taking Maura's hand and leading her out of the bedroom.

Returning to her mother, who was still standing in the kitchen tidying away various things, Jane presented Maura. "Ma, this is Dr. Maura Isles."

Angela stopped what she was doing and smiled warmly at Maura. "It's lovely to meet you. Glad you've found something to wear!"

Maura blushed. "It's lovely to meet you too, Mrs. Rizzoli."

"Call me Angela!"

Smiling, Maura turned to Jane for help. Before Jane could rescue Maura from any further conversation, Angela continued.

"So are you going to make an honest woman out of my Janie?"

Both Maura and Jane stood and stared in horror at Angela.

"Ma! What the hell!"

Maura paused a second, holding the expectant woman's gaze for a few more moments before carefully answering. "We are currently not dating and I am unsure how Jane feels about me in that respect."

_You didn't lie, Maura. You said just enough without freaking out Jane. Hopefully. _Maura tried to assure herself.

"Well if you think she'd let you stay until morning if she had any other plans for you then you've got a lot to learn about her," Angela smiled, ignoring the horrified looks of her daughter.

"Ma, this is not- ma, leave! It's 6am! Get out of my apartment, go do things!" Jane shooed her mother across the room to the front door, ignoring her cries of 'Jane I was making conversation with your lady friend!' and 'Jane are you really going to kick your own mother out for being interested in your life!'

"Goodbye, ma, have a nice day," Jane said in her best sarcastic tone.

"Honestly Jane, you're so silly sometimes. Goodbye Maura, it was lovely to meet you!"

"Goodbye, Angela, the pleasure was all mine!" Maura waved from by the couch with a smile.

"Goodbye ma," Jane repeated before closing the front door.

Sighing, Jane leaned back against the door and looked at Maura with an expression that screamed 'wants to die'.

"That was horrific."

Maura smiled. "I actually think it went rather well."

"Well you would say that, it wasn't your mother that walked in on you in the bedroom with your lover and then proceeded to thrust marriage upon you."

"She hardly thrust marriage upon you, she simply asked me if I intended on making an honest woman out of you. I have found you to be very honest indeed so far," Maura paused and smiled. "Except of course for that time you said you were in the morgue to get an update…"

Jane returned the smile and walked over to Maura, slipping her hands around her waist. "Was I that obvious?"

"You're never subtle," Maura answered playfully, her arms wrapping around Jane's neck and pulling her in for a kiss.

Their mouths moved together softly, a quiet moan escaping Jane's lips as Maura bit gently on her bottom lip.

"How about we get you out of these clothes? They're all creased," Jane teased.

Maura pouted. "I thought you said I looked fine?"

Jane kissed her. "You look gorgeous. I just want you naked again since I didn't get to enjoy it this morning…"

Slipping her hand up Maura's skirt, Jane smirked. "No underwear?"

A blush rose in Maura's cheeks. "I think that may be the underwear your mother was referring to earlier."

Jane glanced up at the ceiling light, where a pair of red panties hung innocently from the lampshade. She laughed and kissed Maura again.

"Maybe we should start being more careful where we toss our clothes."

"Where _you_ toss _my _clothes." Maura corrected, dragging Jane back into the bedroom with a teasing smile.

Morning sex would never cease to be the most satisfying experience, regardless of whether Jane's mom walked in unexpected.


End file.
